CodnameKidsNextDoor:Children of Cleveland
by mockimi112
Summary: We all know about the organization known as the Kids Next Door. We know about our heroes of sector V and their most hated foes, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. But has anyone ever wondered how the dcfdtl came about? We're gonna find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Codename Kids Next Door: Children of Cleveland**

Chapter 1: Meet Sector Z

**B**ruce Lombardi was short, but not stout; he was blue-eyed and handsome but he was not vain; and he was young, but not so naïve as most adults would assume this to be a trait of a young child. He knew things that most people didn't know. He knew things that some children his age didn't know; most importantly he knew things that most adults did not know. Bruce knew how long it would actually take for a person to actually reach the moon and how to get there as quickly as possible. He even knew how to make it to Mars in two days; that was superior to the methods regular astronauts would use, for they were slow while he was quick. He knew how to decode encrypting codes, and how to fly a makeshift airplane that had the exterior made simply from hard wood and old rusty iron. He was a proficient reader, he knew a little Italian, and he knew a little Japanese, and he could say "Screw you" in Esperanto to any random adult passing by on the streets who would assume that he was just some crazy kid speaking gibberish. Yes, and Bruce was very versatile, and his body was nimble, because he was flexible and had the energy of a five-year-old. Once he had even rescued a five-year-old, who was stuck inside a sewer, and ever since that day he had been deemed a hero by the townspeople, and he was thanked by the Mayor of Cleveland for his heroic efforts. Bruce felt good about what he did that day. In fact, that day was one of the many days he had actually saved the life of a mere child. Rescuing children was his job, it was his secret occupation; it was what he lived for and what he promised to do for the rest of his life. Bruce was not the only child who did this almost everyday, no; there were many children like Bruce who dedicated their lives to helping children and protecting them from the snares of vicious adults. These elders who these children saw everyday walking among the population of normal innocent people were child-haters. They were terrifying, and vile, and had such wanton desires to do things with children that were to simply put it, "just plain wrong". These adults were the corrupt corporate officials, the kidnappers, the abusers, the child-molesters, the rapists, the ones who would feed on the innocence of a small kindergartener or fourth-grader. It was Bruce's job, and the job of other children to fight these monsters that walked around in suits and glared at grade-schoolers playing and having fun at recess, while they sat in their car and plotted vengeance. He was actually a part of a group of children, no, an organization of children who kept a watchful eye on these "adults". Bruce lead one of the many groups affiliated with this big organization that spanned across the globe, and he was considered one of their best operatives; for Bruce was not just a member of the group he lead, he was the leader of sector Z, the backbone of an organization known as The Kids Next Door.

**N****ow B**ruce was not the not the only child who often deserved such mentioning of his heroic deeds. He had four other friends of his who he considered to be his most valuable and endearing companions. First off, there was the girl who was one of his closest friends, Ashley Erica Arota. She was a tall, blond, jubilant young girl with a bubbling and slightly eccentric personality that always filled the people around with both curiosity and amazement. Although she often appeared somewhat strange and ditzy, and overzealous about almost everything, this was simply a guise to hide her true demeanor. Whenever she went on missions that bubbly, ditzy young girl would disappear and be replaced by a competent, focused young girl with an eerie-looking glare that she always used when up against her foes. She was quite intelligent, and when others failed to see the meaning behind the result the most devastating, and cumbersome situations, she would think and often come to a conclusion that such things were probably a blessing in disguise, or just not needed to be further taken care of. She also had excellent fighting skills, able to hold her own in a battle of twenty seven villains in one fight. Flexible and nimble was she, who also loved to bend over backwards until her toes reached the floor while her legs hovered over her back as he would bend down to touch the floor with her stomach when doing yoga exercises. Another prized attribute of hers was her incredible strength. Ashley could lift a simple SUV and throw it across the streets if she wanted to. Despite the fact that she was a strong girl, she often used a weapon to defend herself in battle, her umbrella. This was no ordinary umbrella that she used. In fact, it was an all-purpose umbrella. She could use it as a sword to jab the stomachs of her enemies, or have it expand and turn it upside down to use it as a boat and sail through a body of water; she mostly loved using her umbrella for flying. Attached to it was a miniature propeller that would blow big gust of wind under the umbrella as she held the handle, and suddenly she would be soaring in the sky like Mary Poppins. She had a bit of a liking for her friend Bruce, among all of them he was the one whom she talked to most about her past and present-day worries. Sometimes he would come into his room at night and they would just talk for an hour before she would leave the room to go bed. Bruce admired her beauty and the way she would look at him with those soft innocent green-eyes whenever he was around her. She was so quirky too, always doing the strangest things and wearing the most –interesting fashion. Her daytime clothes often consisted of tie-dye shirts, and a matching vest, and bell-bottomed jeans with fringed edges; she wore a loose necklace around her neck, and she always wore open-toed sandals. She did not consider herself a "shoe-person". The other children at school sometimes whispered to each other, saying her retro fashion sense made her look like a hippie. But she didn't care; she felt that if they didn't understand or like how she acted or what she wore, it was something to be completely proud of, for she valued uniqueness.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Ogie, Numbuh 05

**The Other Three Operatives**

**Chapter 2: Ogie, the runner**

**O**gie Hirsh-Rosenthal had a strong disliking for her first name when she was a young girl. She thought it was weird and so unheard of. Who the hell names their kid "Ogie"? She thought, the name her parents chose just never appealed to her; but it was the name she was cursed with, and she had no control over that. Aside from her peculiar name, children at school always taunted her for her size. She was a short, pudgy, quirky girl who wore glasses, and her hair in spiky-pigtails. For a while she felt awkward whenever she walked the hallways and she could hear some sniveling, snobby little girls whispering about her in the hallways and whenever she walked by full tables in the cafeteria. "She's so fat!" One girl would say. "Yeah", another girl would respond, "and what's with that dress?" If there's been something that always bothered young Ogie, it was the dress that her mother always made her wear to school. It was this navy-blue sailor uniform with red lining on the edges of the skirt and sleeves. She also wore Mary Janes, and matching bows in her hair, yet her mother let her hair remain unbraided. She absolutely hated it! Every other child was thin, and had friends and never had to wear clothes that looked like uniforms. They dressed like that wanted to express themselves entirely. She could have forced her mother to go to the store and buy her regular clothes to wear like the other children; but her mother insisted that she was not going to spend so much of her money on 'flashy, gaga, trashy clothing' as she put it, and she liked the idea of her daughter wearing 'better-looking' clothing, and spent the little money that she had to buy sailor uniforms. No, the family was not wealthy, her mother was working two jobs, to support her four children, and Mr. Hirsh was dead. Two previous years, he had died in a train accident, on the day Ogie performed as a lead character in a school play. She had wondered why he had never arrived at the school to watch her perform, but later that night she had finally come to know why. It was hard to cope with the loss of her father. She was the only female child among the other three children who were boys. Her father always spent time with her whenever he could; she was a bit of a 'Daddy's girl' actually. After his death, her Mom decided to work two jobs to support her children and pay for other expenses. Ogie could not stand being taunted by her classmates almost every day due to her clothing and appearance, yet she never cried about it, but she always complained whenever she began talking to herself when she was alone in a room.

Nonetheless, her year in the third grade was not entirely bad. That year, she made the school soccer team, and she proved herself to be an exceptionally good runner. Yes, Ogie was a fantastic runner, to the surprise of the rest of her classmates, and gym teacher. It all started on the first day of gym. After the children were ordered to change into their gym uniforms, the gym teacher, Mr. Calitosis, brought them over to the track and field area, where the school's track team often practiced. He was going to have the children race against each other on the track venue. There fifteen students and each of them were put into three group of five so each one of them could go on one of the five lanes. Ogie was part of the second group of children. As she watched the first group of children raced each other on the tracks, she could hear two girls talk about her from behind. "She's so fat; I don't think she'll be able to run that fast! She'll tire out." One girl said; the other girl just nodded in agreement. This made her mad, and determined to prove them wrong. How dare they judge her like that! Had she previously done something wrong to them that had made them so rude, and disliking of her? After the other group had finished racing and the children went to go rest their legs, and drink some water, she was ready to beat those girls and prove them wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Run, Ogie, run! Zoom, Ogie, ZOOM!**

**S**o it was now time to prove to the other children that she was more than just a pudgy, awkward-looking girl with glasses. Ogie bent over, with her hands stretched in front of her. One leg stretched back, while the front leg was bent. She looked as if she was going to pounce on something! Beside her, at the start of the next lane, was one of the girls who had previously taunted her behind her back. Her name was Nikki Blaine. Nikki Blaine was one of the most popular kids at Gallagher Elementary school. She and her best friend, Christine Curst, were one of the five children who belonged to Cleveland's most affluent families. The two of them always walking into school, every two weeks with the newest tech toys; specialized cell phones; purses; fashionable outfits, shoes, and just about anything that they would have an opportunity to show off. Usually the other students would observe the two fashionably dressed girls walking down the hall with their new hairstyles, while they played games on a new cell phone with special features, and gossip about random things that occurred in school. Ogie absolutely despised them both! They were two of the snobbiest, rude, obnoxious, attention horny, disgusting girls she had ever come across in her entire life! Or at least that is how she put it. The two always taunted her because of her weight and fashion sense. Now she was going to take the opportunity to prove them wrong about everything they had been saying about her since the first day of school.

Mr. Calitosis stood by the first lane, in his hand was a large green flag that he rose up. "One your marks…,"he yelled. A small drop of sweat fell from Ogie's forehead. "Get set…," yelled the coach. Her hands planted on the ground. Her heart was beating fast; she looked at the obstacles that were before her. "Go, go, and go!" The coach finally shouted. Off the children went, running, breathing heavily, sweating while the heat beat on their backs, some panting and pressuring themselves to run faster. Ogie tried to catch up with the rest of the group; she was behind all of them. Leading the race was this healthy, and physically fit, blond boy named Lake Schneider. The thing about Lake was that he was a fifth grader, or at least he was supposed to be; too bad he did not graduate from the fourth grade. Two years ago, Lake had been in the fourth grade, the time a woman named Susan Summers was still teaching at the school. Ms. Summers loved teaching all her bright young pupils news things everyday, and gleamed whenever she saw the smile on their faces, and the results of her teaching methods.

Every student was a bright young star in Ms. Summers' classroom, except for Lake, the class's grade-A slacker, who never did any work aside from lifting a pencil, or staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring while his teacher taught the class. Lake did not do much of the work during the year he was in fourth grade; he did not do much work during the year he repeated the fourth grade either. His teacher called in his parents one day to talk about his academic performance and his behavior in class. Shocked, his parents gave him a stern talking to, but to no avail. After the talk, Lake continued to slack off in school, and he failed the fourth grade once again. This was his third year in the fourth grade; and this time his parents threatened to not only take away his video games, but also take him out of the school. They knew how much he loved his school, and friends, despite his poor academic record. That was enough to convince Lake, to work harder; he was tired of being ridiculed by the seventh graders (his friends he hang out with at recess) for still being in the fourth grade anyway. Seventh grade girls would not want to talk to some little fourth grader who couldn't even pull his grades up anyway. "Lazy little loser," they would call him, while they snickered whenever he walked by at recess. This year it was his chance to be successful and make it to the fifth grade. As much as he liked his fourth grade peers, he only hoped that after this year, he would no longer have to be a twelve-year-old among ten-year-olds. Despite his age, and reputation at school, Ogie took a liking to this boy. He was quite handsome for his age. His light blond hair was combed up, pointing upwards towards the sky, almost looking like a little Mohawk. The lightness of his hair was only a contrast to his tan skin that was a result from being in the sun often. He had these eyes as blue as the sea that a girl could get lost in, and he was very athletic. All these traits were enticing enough to make her glasses fog up whenever she was near him. She admired him while she was trailing behind the others. However, she could not let him win, nor could she continue to go slower than the other children. Some of the children who were on the sidelines were already taunting her, and commenting on how slow she was.

That made her so angry; she had enough of this taunting. Just because she was a little big, it did not mean that she could not win a race. It did not mean she could not do a back flip like everyone thought, it did not mean that she could not do anything athletic that children skinnier than her could do, and it certainly did not mean other children had the right to make fun of her for it. She could do anything, she was smart and capable. This is what she realized at that very moment, and it was then that she pushed herself to run faster. She ran as fast as she could, sweating, quickly breathing in and out as she was beginning to exceed the other children. Suddenly she was running next to Nikki Blaine, who was surpassing her best friend in the next lane, and Lake Schneider. Lake briefly looked over to Ogie who was in the third lane running like a mad dog. The other children were in shock. "She's running pretty fast", said this blond boy named Donnie. "Yeah, fatty's a pretty fast runner!" replied his friend, Chet. "I don't think she's going to win, though!" He chuckled. Nikki Blaine glared at Ogie as she saw that the both of them were running at the same speed. She rolled her eyes and tried running faster so she could go further. Ogie tried to run a bit further as well. Nikki looked over to her, giving her a dirty look. Ogie looked at her, only to see the unfriendly countenance on her face, and then she rolled her eyes and continued to focus on the race. "You know," snarled Nikki, "You can't beat me. You can't win; you're too slow!" Ogie tried to ignore her as the two were about to finish the second lap. In the middle of the third lap of the race, Ogie, Nikki, and Lake were still in the lead among the other children. Ogie was beginning to tire out, and she felt that she did not have enough stamina; but she surprised herself by remaining in the lead for two laps so far. The children on the sidelines were now cheering for Ogie, and encouraging her to win the race. "Come on, Ogie, you can do it!" one of them shouted. "Get it going, Ogie!" shouted another one. Ogie could not believe it, she suddenly felt uplifted by all the cheering, it felt great to have people cheer for her. She pushed herself to run faster so that she could make it to the finish line. Nikki also tried to make it ahead. By then, the children were almost to the finish line and they were neck-in-neck, trying to run faster than the other, nearly leaving Lake behind. First it was Nikki, then it was Ogie, then it was Nikki, then it was Ogie, then it was Nikki, and then Ogie tried to increase her speed, and before she knew it, she dashed across the finish line. The children cheered. Ogie felt wonderful, she had finally won a race, small race during gym class, but still a race! Nikki stood there behind her scowling and folding her arms before walking away with Christine to go get a drink from their water bottles that were placed on the ground next to the fence. "She just got lucky, ya know? Ya could have beaten her, anyways." said Christine. "Oh, whatever, it's not a big deal to me", Nikki said as she looked at her nails. "She's still a loser anyway." Christine took a sip out of her water bottle. "Yeah," she agreed, "Come on; let's go sit down somewhere." Nikki nodded, and the two girls proceeded to go sit on one of the seats.

"Well," said Mr. Calitosis, "that was quite a run ya did there, miss, eh?" Ogie nodded. The coach gave her a pat on the back, "Good job." He left to go grab his equipment bag. "Thank you, sir." She called after him. Lake was near the tracks surrounded by the other fourth grade boys laughing at some joke told by his friend, Johnny. Ogie stood there looking at him, only to catch his attention as he glanced over at her. He excused himself from the small group, and began walking over to Ogie. Ogie began to feel the heat, and she began to sweat as he was approaching; he was actually going to talk to her, she could not believe it. "Hey," he said in that soft deep voice of his, "You were pretty fast, you know?" His blue eyes looked as though they were gleaming in the sunlight. Ogie began to blush. "Yeah, thanks," she replied, "You weren't too bad yourself." He nodded and smiled. "I mean, not that you were "bad", essentially," she began to say nervously, "But, you know…you run well…and stuff, you know?" He nodded again, "Thanks. Well, I'll see you around, okay?" He walked away as she watched him catch up with his friends who were leaving the field with the other children following the coach.

The day she won that race became a really special day for her, even if it was just a gym class. It was the day that she showed the other children that there was more to her than what they usually saw. She was not just some awkward-looking, obese little girl in the sailor uniform. She was more amazing than that. As the year went by she began to be more confident and for once she was actually proud of her round size; and she began to show a more sassy side of her personality. Now-a-days, anytime Nikki and Christine tried taunting her about her appearance, she would have something snippy to say that would only insult the girls and get them to walk away in annoyance. In the middle of the year, Ogie became friends with four other children. Two of them were in Grade 4-B; their names were Bruce Lombardi, and Ashley Erica Arota. Bruce was usually sane, and sensible, but he could be very jocular and sarcastic, and he was not afraid to speak his mind about anything. Ashley was calm in certain situations, but she was also a bit eccentric and peppy at times. Ogie got along with the two very well. The other two were David Daniel Ackerman III, and Leonard "Lenny" Badeau. Daniel was usually quiet, but it does not mean he was not friendly. Lenny loved having fun and cracking jokes, and he loved playing sports. These four children became her best friends, and most trusted companions. Later on that year, she took an interest in cooking and technology and cooking. She eventually become inducted as a member of the Kids Next Door after a year of training and a display of her exemplarily skills in both technology and the use of the spatula. Her codename was Numbuh 0. became the last member of sector Z, but one of their most invaluable members.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: There's Also David. The Quiet one**

**D**avid Daniel Ackerman III. That was his official name. This is the name that appeared on his birth certificate; the golden plaque next to the door of his bedroom, and inside his five-star notebook. That's how his parents presented him whenever they were hosting galas and introducing him to the guest that came to visit. To his parents it always made him sound like he was a sophisticated young man; to David, however, the name was just too cumbersome. His friends called him David, Dave, or Davey, and that was it. He liked it better that way.

David usually spent his days either inside the dojo downstairs learning Tai-chi from his grandmother, Jane Ackerman, or playing baseball outside in the baseball diamond at Gallagher Elementary School on weekends. No one said that they could not play there anyway. On occasions, he and his friends would go down to the local ice cream parlor to get a root beer float, or a banana split. That was the idea of a perfect afternoon for him as opposed to a boring night at one of the parties his parents would have with a bunch of "snooty-faced adults" as he put it. He even admitted that watching his grandfather play chess with one of his elderly neighbors was more exciting than that. David spent time watching his grandfather do even that on Wednesday afternoons, while he ate out of a bowl of prunes. One word…BORING! It was a good thing that his grandmother was more adventurous than her husband, otherwise David would not want to spend time with any of them at all.

He and his grandmother had many amazing adventures together. They did rock-climbing, they did cross-country, and down-hill skiing, they went to watch hockey games, they played hockey together, they went fishing, they did wind-surfing, they participated in NASCAR races, they did rollerblading, swimming in the ocean, horse-back riding, tai-chi training, bungee jumping, and sky diving. Jane was the most exciting woman David had ever met. It was amazing how much stamina she had and how she did everything with such vigor in her old age. She was quite the daredevil! David never regretted a day when he chose to skip playing outside with his friends to spend time with Grandma Jane because there was always something in store. One day, David had woken up early; it was about seven o'clock in the morning. His lower back was hurting a little because the day before he had done horse-back riding with his grandmother, and a mouse was encircling David's black stallion. Startled the rose with its hooves kicking in the air as it neighed loudly, leading David to fall off the horse and land on his backside. What made it worse is that he landed on a pile of steel horseshoes. He did not want to continue his horse-back riding adventure that day, so Jane told Jim, the owner of the farm where the horses were kept that she was going to go home with her grandson.

It was morning now, and he was feeling a little better than he did the previous day. He got off the bed and washed his face in the sink of his bathroom. Then he left his bedroom and went downstairs to the dojo. There he saw his grandmother sitting on a bamboo mat. She was in her white robe, barefoot; and tied around her waist was the black belt she had earned in her youth. Jane Ackerman was a ninth degree black belt.


End file.
